


Can you feel the Love tonight?

by YukimeSorano



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Dagur, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 07:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukimeSorano/pseuds/YukimeSorano
Summary: Dagur tries to surprise Hiccup on Valentine's Day, but not everything goes his way ...





	Can you feel the Love tonight?

 

Dagur Pov Today is a holiday, Valentinsdagen.in the air there is the smell of flowers and chocolate. the center of the village with all kinds of decorations.

There are many Valentine's gifts on the stalls, but none of them is perfect for Hiccup. It must be special.

 

Finally, after an hour of searching, I found the perfect gift, put it in a green box with a bow. I bought another forty white roses. I wrote a letter to my beloved so that we would meet at "Our Cliff" at sunset and I sent Terrible Terror.

a few hours later

 

Everything is ready, the preparations themselves were long and tiring, but it is worth it near the edge I spread a blanket on which there is plenty of food which I prepared, among others, sandwiches, chicken in sauce, fruits and red wine, jars with skylights and field flowers.

Now just wait

 

* * *

 I am disappointed outside it is already dark, and Hiccup still has not appeared, I began to clean food and flowers. And I returned to the village.

As soon as I opened the door from the chief's house, an unusual smell hit me, my omega, the smell led me to our bedroom now. As soon as I opened the door the smell hit me, the bed lies Hiccup in the most submissive position on the bed his ass is in the air and the torso and head pressed against the pillow, three fingers are buried in his small hole and try to satisfy the heat inside him.

His omega suffers and he dealt with some nonsense.

"D..Dagur needs you!" Omega rose from his position and looked at me with eyes full of desire, his face is red and sweaty his long hair stuck to sweaty skin.

My pants are tighter. I still stood in this place, just the first time I see the hiccups in this state is so exciting. Hiccups came up to me on all fours and began unbuttoning my pants, pulling out my huge dick.

He started from the head licking him like a lollipop, teasing me, looking at me with these big green eyes through his eyelashes, his eyes are so mesmerizing that I did not notice how he devoured half of my cock.

I feel my knot at the base of his little hands began to play with him, and his mouth began to suck even harder.

And that was enough

A large amount of sperm began to fill the mouth of hiccup in large quantities which will stop only from 30 minutes to 2 hours. Hiccups as a good omega with taste swallowed every load with pleasure.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The knot dropped after an hour, only then Hiccy pulled my penis out of his mouth. Omega looked at me and smiled the most beautiful smile in the world at the corners of the mouth and chin remained the remnants of my seed, cheeks and neck are red by the heat and crooked but cute teeth created even more sweetness.

I grabbed Hiccup's chin with two fingers and brought his face closer to mine, we joined our mouth in a passionate and erotic kiss, the struggle for domination began.

After two minutes, our mouth disconnected from the lack of air.

"Dagur, p ... please h ... help me”

"What are the limits?"

Hiccups looked at me with hungry eyes "Do what you want, Alpha"

He did not have to say anything more, put him in his nest, so that his ass was in front of me.

I put my face to his sweet, delicious, tight hole. Delicious slippery liquids flowed from it, flowing all the way to the testicles and soaking the blanket from the nest. Without thinking for a long time, I started to lick it, the tastiest thing I've ever had the opportunity to try, it tasted a bit bitter but still sweet just like hiccups.

I began to tease his hole with the tip of the tongue. It caused more moans, it's music for my ears.

After many minutes of teasing myself, I moved away and looked at the omega is a total mess, which I like very much.

 

* * *

 

 

I put two fingers straight into the hole stretching, preparing it for my penis and knot. It did not take long to be able to insert a third.

In the end, he is ready, I set up before his entrance and I started to slowly push myself into it, despite the stretching and slippery substance I had a problem with entering.

When I was fully buried in it, I started pushing gently.

"Dagur, h..h..harder!"

At his request, my thrusts became faster and stronger. Our moans filled the whole house. I'm already scared of what Stoick would do if he came home now.

He would probably castin 'me.

I already felt the knot at the base, irritating the entrance of the omega. I started kissing the neck and side of Hiccup's neck.

The hiccups began to scream with pleasure, its interior tightened around my penis, the hiccups came screaming, its semen spilled over the blanket. My knot fell into hiccups and begins to fill it with my sperm.

At that time, I bit my teeth between Hiccup's neck and shoulder, marking him as my partner forever.

We were both tired of falling into blankets and still inside Hiccup.

"Happy Valentinsdagen, Dagur" Czkawa said before he fell asleep.

"Each other, I love you" These are, however, the best Valentinsdagen I have had the opportunity to survive.

 

 


End file.
